Good luck!
by thegolden1
Summary: As everyone graduates and moves on with their lives Usagi feels left behind. Minako offers her to work with her as a flight attendant where she meets new people, including a mysterious co-pilot.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so first things first! in this A/U they are just regular people, Usagi and Mamorou haven't met..yet!

Soo I just came up with this idea from watching a soap opera about flight attendants and pilots and i just got the urge to write! Please review!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. i wish.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Usagi-chan's grow up!

It was a warm and peaceful day as Usagi Tsukino walked sluggishly through the giant mall. She sighed as she remembered the argument she had moments ago with her mother.

"_Usagi! What are you doing with your life!? You just graduated high school and you haven't found a job and aren't going to school!" her mother yelled out in complete annoyance, she was sick of seeing her only daughter just lay around._

"_Aww mom give me a break, I just graduated! Cant I have some time off?" Usagi said in her own defense. She gave her mother her best puppy eyes and pout she could muster._

"_Usagi, its already been six months since you graduated! SIX!! All of your girl friends are going to respectable schools or have jobs!" her mother yelled as she harshly dragged Usagi off her bed and began to push her out of the house, "Now don't come back without getting a job, you hear me!?"_

_She quickly pushed out a crying Usagi and slammed the door shut. Usagi began slamming on the door and begged her mom to open up. _

Usagi slumped down on a bench and held her tears back, her mother had a right to be angry with her. She was irresponsible and lazy, she needed to make a change in her life. She knew she didn't want to go back to school, she knew once she was done with high school she was DONE with school.

She just wished she had her friends with her, she was so depressed when all of them moved on with their lives. They were all inseparable for the last four years, but when they all graduated they all grew apart due to their hectic schedules.

First it was Ami-chan, she finally made her dream come true to go study in Germany to become the greatest doctor. Usagi was devastated that she no longer would have Ami-chan to help her with homework, not like she did it anyway…

Then it was Mako-chan, she was hired at a very upscale restaurant and is working many hours in hopes to become the head chef. Usagi stood pretty close to her and usually visits Mako-chan often on her lunch breaks. Not only because she loves Mako-chan to death but also because she couldn't possibly stay away from her delicious treats.

Usagi never would have thought that Rei-chan would be the hardest friend to say good bye to. When she told her that she was moving to America in hopes of becoming a singer and model, she felt her heart sink. She was happy that Rei was making her dreams come true, yet a part of Usagi wanted to tell her to stay with her. Rei assured her that they would keep in touch and that despite their bickering, they would always be best friends forever. They both cried and hugged each other good bye and promised to keep in touch before she left.

As always Minako-chan, her partner in crime and make-up test buddy was the last one with to stay with Usagi. They both spent the summer just relaxing, shopping, and prowling for hot boys at the mall. Until she abandoned her for her new job at the Jubaan airlines. She was very excited to finally have her first job as a airline flight attendant. Her dream to travel and meet new people came true.

Usagi felt so alone and left behind, everyone was out and making things happen while she was still stuck there. She quickly stood up and balled up her hand into a tight fist. She wasn't going to just let her days go by any more. "Alright, I'm ready to get my first job!" Usagi cheered.

"Usagi-chan!" She heard from behind her and quickly turned to a familiar face.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi squeeled as she hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked completely surprised to see her back home.

"I just got back from America, I have a whole week off to spend with you Usagi-chan!" She replied happily. "I have so much to talk to you about! I love my job! Everyone is so nice and helpful and…" She stopped shortly as she noticed Usagi looked down with tears welled up in her eyes. "Usagi-chan, whats wrong?" Minako asked in deep concern.

Usagi quickly wiped her tears off with her sleeve and admitted to her all that had happened about her mom and how she felt left behind. Minako listened intently to her close friend and smiled at her.

"Usagi-cha, don't worry about a thing, I get along really well with everyone at work, I'm positive I can get you a job with me! We can be together again and I wont be so lonely when I fly over seas!" Minako said as she grabbed Usagi's hand to comfort her.

"Thank you minako-chan!" Usagi said as she jumped up in excitement.

Minako smiled and thought to herself, '_Usagi, you're so cute. Don't ever change!" _

"Now come on Usa-chan lets go eat I'm starving!" She said as her stomach rumbled.

"You don't have to tell me twice! Let's go!" Usagi exclaimed as she hooked her arm around Minako, "Mom's going to be happy to hear this!"

TBC....

* * *

Ok i wrote this in a haste... but oh well on to homework now =/ Review!

Next chapter Mamo-chan! =] Review review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo, new chapter for you!

Hope you guys actually take the time to review! Not just add to story alerts...ahemm...

It will make me update much more often.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailormoon!

* * *

Good Luck!

**Chapter 2**

_Usagi felt her body shake violently in absolute heart wrenching terror._

_She knew was going to die. _

_Not at all how she envisioned her death either. She was falling from god knows how many hundredths of miles high, and nothing was going to save her from this terrible fate._

_She Shut her eyes and clutched her arms tighter around her knees, bracing herself for the impact. She hoped it would be painless, or that she died before they crashed down and burned to the ground like a giant inferno – both seemed highly unlikely…_

_She felt her tears run down her cheeks freely as she felt utter hopelessness, this was really it…_

_Unexpectedly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she gasped in shock. She opened her eyes but was blinded by a bright gold beaming light that invaded her surroundings._

"_Who are you?" She managed to choke out._

_She felt the hand slowly peel of her shoulder, immediately draining the warmth from her body. Usagi quickly shot her hand and gripped it tightly, as if her life depended on it._

"_Are you my angel?" She asked urgently. _

"_No."_

_Her heart dropped. _

"_You, you are MY Angel Usako." She heard the man sweetly whisper into her ear._

_

* * *

  
_

"Usagi- CHAAAAN!"

Usagi shot straight up from her bed. Sweat trickling down her forehead and her breaths were fast and shallow.

"Usagi-chan! What are you doing in bed? You're going to be late for—" Minako abruptly stopped in front of her door, as she noticed her gasping for air like a fish out of the sea.

"Are you okay Usagi-chan?" She said as she ran up to her side of the bed.

"Minako, I had a terrible dream! I was going to die from a plane crash! Then..then…then—"

"Usa-chan, take it easy. Breathe girl!" She said as she hugged her dear friend comfortingly. Minako huged her for a few minutes until her sobs slowly subsided. She then pushed her back slightly to look at her face and smiled at her.

"I think you're just nervous. I had the same nightmare the night before, ya know…?" Minako paused as she closed her eyes as she recalled it.

"Really?" Usagi asked as her eyes widened.

Minako opened her eyes and looked at her with assurance, "Yes. But Usagi-chan nothing like that is going to happen. The crew I work with are amazing people who will do anything to assure your safety! You just gotta have faith! Now get up, were totally late now!" Minako groaned as she looked up at Usagi's alarm clock that sat on her nightstand.

"Arrrgh!" Was all Usagi managed to mutter as she quickly jumped out of bed and began to change.

* * *

"Usagi-chan! We gotta hustle if we want to make it on time to your interview, you need to make a good impression on our chief flight attendant!" Minako yelled out behind her as she dragged Usagi by the arm as they tried to get through the airports busy traffic.

Usagi stopped dead in her tracks when she realized they had finally arrived and where standing right in front of an ascending aircraft. Her body began to tremble in fear and anxiety.

"Just be yourself Usagi-chan, except a little less clumsy, and try not to talk too much, actually refrain from speaking at all, of course unless they ask you a question that is. Oh and please don't use that high pitch tone, it's deafening!" Minako warned her friend as she narrowed her eyes at Usagi. Usagi gave her an innocent look and decided not to argue this time, and gave her a quick nod.

"Okay, we're here Usagi-chan, just remember everything we practiced yesterday and you will be fine!" She said as she slapped Usagi's back with a little too much force, pushing her towards the door. She looked back and saw Minako wave and point her finger in the direction of a hall. She gulped, and cracked her fingers (a nervous habit.) and took in a deep breath before she made her way towards the door that read:

_**Kaioh Michiru**_

_**Chief flight attendant**_

Usagi felt a pang of apprehension course through her body, she was actually going to have her first job interview. She stared at the front door, with the big bold letters making it more freighting to meet the chief flight attendant.

She shook her head with eyes tightly shut, she had to prove to her mother that she was a responsible adult, she knew nothing was more frightening than coming home to her mother with bad news. With that last train of thought Usagi knocked on the door before she slowly peeked her head through the door.

"Miss Tsukino right? Come in." She heard a sweet soft spoken voice say.

Usagi did as she was told and closed the door behind her. She politely bowed her head and in all nervousness blurted out, "Thank you for taking the time to interview me ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Usagi said as she realized she was using her high pitch tone, the one Minako-chan warned her of using earlier.

She then saw the beautiful aqua haired woman stand up and walk towards her. She circled around Usagi and seemed to be sizing her up inch by inch. She felt her blood rush to her heated face in discomfort and confusion. Her clothes seemed to feel tighter now that she was becoming aware of her appearance.

Usagi wore a lavender button down shirt and a black pencil skirt that ended just below her knee. She of course had to borrow it from Minako, after she figured out she didn't have a single professional article of clothing in her closet.

She finally heard her speak after a few long seconds of inspection, "Well you seem like a perfect candidate, _physically, _that is." She paused as she sat back down behind her cherry oak desk and smiled, "Let's see how you do in your scenario test Miss Tsukino."

"Please call me Usagi! And what do scenarios mean? " She asked nervously, not liking the sound of it.

Michiru smiled at her in amusement, "Don't be nervous Usagi, It's just to see how you would act in real life setting, such as customer service, and in case of emergencies, so on and so forth." She said as she casually waved her hand.

'_I'm getting a strange vibe from this girl, I'm attracted to her presence for some strange reason…' _Michiru thought as she carefully analyzed the blonde haired girl in front of her.

Usagi smiled already feeling comfortable with her, she always warmed up to people quickly, which was not a good characteristic according to Rei-chan.

"Please have a seat, let's get acquainted, shall we?" Michiru said as she opened up her file, "So you just graduated from high school, and this is your first job interview correct?" Michiru looked up and saw Usagi nod slightly unsure.

"Yes, I know my resume isn't impressive, but I promise I will do my best and ill put my heart into learning. I won't disappoint you Michiru-sama, I promise!" Usagi said with complete sincerity in her voice as well as in her eyes.

"Well, that's good to know!" She muttered with an amused smirk.

" Miss Minako mentioned good things about you. I suppose it would be completely out of character for me to hire you before putting you through the test…" She paused as she carefully thought about completing her last train of thought

"But… I got a good feeling about you Usagi, you're hired." She finished as she extended her hand directly in front of Usagi.

All Usagi managed to do was gape at the smiling woman before her.

Usagi quickly recovered and squealed.

"Thank you! I'll work hard!" Usagi shrieked in excitement.

Michiru stifled a giggle as she saw the girl in front of her jump in joy. She picked up a packet and tried to calm her down, "Uh ok Usagi, here are something's for you to look over and study, company rules, safety procedures, and what is expected of you. Please understand that this job is not always fun or glamorous as its set to be." She said handing her a hefty packet. "I'll send you to our training room next door and you can start preliminary training which is all online, your first on hand training flight will be next week, I'll be there to guide you and to show you the ropes." She finished as she motioned for her to follow her next door.

* * *

A few hours later Usagi emerged from her training to only find that Minako was gone. She roamed around the airport for about twenty minutes only to find herself utterly lost. "Damn, did she go home without me?" Usagi groaned inwardly.

Just as she was about to call it a day she quickly changed direction, only to lose her footing and stumble into what seemed a brick wall.

Before she could apologize she felt a blush rise up to her cheeks, the brick wall was a good looking one. Indeed.

"Are you going to continue to look at me with that stupid look, or are you going to apologize for getting in my way?" He asked her as he stared at her hair as if it was the strangest thing he'd ever seen.

Usagi's face took in a deeper shade, not for the same reason though.

"How dare you? I believe it was you who ran into me!?" She seethed.

"And stop staring at my hair like that you jerk, haven't you ever seen it before?" She asked as if she couldn't believe anyone wouldn't know it…

He eyed it for a few seconds until he finally locked eyes with her. For a second Usagi's anger died down, that is until he spoke again. "Can't say that I have odango." He said smugly.

"Ah I see you've met our newest member of our staff Mamoru-san." Said a soft spoken voice behind her.

Usagi whirled around to find Michiru-san standing with a smile and holding Usagi's purse.

"You forgot this in my office Usagi-chan" She stretched out her arm and placed it on Usagi's shoulder, seeing as she was non-respondent.

Mamoru snapped his head back between the two girls and rolled his eyes. "You hired _her_? Clearly, you're going through mid-life crisis!" He spat out in disdain.

"Hey prick! Don't talk to Michiru-san that way! She's too young to have a middle life err…" Usagi struggled to finish her sentence, not able to remember what he said. But it sounded insulting none the less.

"Wow. She's a keeper." He muttered sardonically.

He bent down slightly and put his hand around the handle of his luggage bag and walked away from the two females.

Usagi was about to yell back at him but was cut off by Michiru.

"Don't pay too much attention to him Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san is a bit cold at times. But believe me, he has a good heart, deep down."

Usagi rolled her eyes. His good heart must be in a bottomless pit!

"I have to run, I'll see you in training Usagi." Michiru said goodbye and went back to work.

Usagi let out a big sigh, it was such a long day! her lip curled upward as it registered in her mind that she actually had a job. her mother will be delighted for sure.

Her smile slowly fell as a sudden flash of her dream interrupted her thoughts.

_'What was that anyway?_

_ It felt so real! _

_He said I was his angel...'_

She shook her head and pushed the thought out of her mind. it was just a dream!

Just a dream....

TBC....

* * *

Phewww!!!


End file.
